


still have my baby

by Weaseltotheface



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaseltotheface/pseuds/Weaseltotheface
Summary: "Your dad gave me a thousand dollars. In cash."
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223





	still have my baby

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a photo set on tumblr of something and i was like "beauyasha" so i did a quick drabble and that's all. it was 666 words at the end so i didn't edit it because i didn't want to run the risk of losing that magic lol

“Your dad gave me a thousand dollars. In cash.” 

Startled, Beau jerked her head up from where she was working, pen rolling off the desk and clattering to the floor.

“What? Why? He doesn’t even like you.”

Yasha rubbed the back of her neck, the expression on her face hard to place.

“Ah...well...he said it was to...ah break up with you?” 

Beau blinked, face going slack. 

“And...you took it?”

A nod, “I did.” 

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Beau blinked rapidly, trying to process, to reboot her brain into something functional.

“Oh.” 

A beat.

“Oh. Oh shit no. Beau that’s not what-”

“No, no I get it. It’s a lot of money. You need it I understand.” 

Clearing her throat, Beau turned back around to grab her stuff. Gathering papers and books, searching fruitlessly for the pen that had rolled off the desk.

Yasha made a strangled noise in her throat and grabbed Beau by the shoulders, turning her around to look her in the eye. 

“Beau! I didn’t communicate this well. I should know better than to assume you can know what i’m thinking when i don’t finish my thoughts by now. I should. That’s on me.” 

She takes a deep breath and Beau looks at her, lost and confused. Her blue eyes wide and waiting. 

“He gave me the money to break up with you. He told me to just take it and leave and not tell you anything.”

Beau scoffed, a wet sound that lacked much of her usual bravado.

“Yeah...sounds like him.” 

Yasha rubbed her thumbs against the skin of Beau’s upper arms, humming in agreement.

“Anyway. I thought...well...I could just take the money. What’s he gonna do about it if i don’t break up with you?”

A harsh laugh forced it’s way out of Beau’s throat, “What?” 

“Yeah...I mean...he didn’t want you to know he was trying to buy me off right? So...if I just...stick around? What’s ah...what could he do to make me go? You know?” 

“Oh my god, Yasha.” Beau collapsed against Yasha’s chest, giggling uncontrollably, “First off, you scared the fucking SHIT out of me you absolute bitch.”

Bringing a hand up to scratch at the short, shorn hair at the back of Beau’s head Yasha made a noise, “Yes I know, I’m very very sorry.” 

“Secondly, I’m sure he could find a way to get back at you for not following through.” 

“I’d like to see him try.”

Beau huffed, “It’s stupid hot when you get all like, quietly threatening. Stop that.” 

“I will not.” 

“Fine.” Beau moved back from her position at Yasha’s chest to look her in the eye, “Anyway he said break up with me right? But he didn’t say it had to be permanent.” 

A slow, understanding smirk crawled its way across Yasha’s face, tugging lightly at the tattoo on her lip. 

“Oh you are smart aren’t you.” 

“Baby you know it.” 

“I can’t compete with your brains, I have to break up with you. I’m sorry, Beau.” 

Beau faked a sniffle, eyes misting, “You’re breaking up with me?”

Solemnly, Yasha nods and moves away from Beau, “It’s for the best I am very sorry.” 

Another beat. 

“Actually I hate this, let's get back together now.” 

Beau’s laugh echos in the small apartment. 

“Yash, you didn’t even last a minute.” 

A slight pout tugs at Yasha’s mouth, “Yeah, I didn’t like it. Don’t make fun of me.” 

Grinning, Beau stretches up on her toes to press a lingering kiss to Yasha’s mouth.

“I would never.” 

“You did just now. I heard it.”

“Shhhhh.” Beau lets the sound of Yasha’s laugh rumble through her chest.

“Well we have an extra grand. Are you gonna take me out to dinner to apologize for almost giving me a heart attack?”

Yasha pretends to think for a moment and pulls Beau closer to her.

“Of course, anything you want, Beau.”


End file.
